Occasionally, there are justified reasons for opening a door security latch from the exterior. For example, in a hotel, it is sometimes necessary to enter a guest room immediately in order to render emergency medical attention to a guest. If the security latch is in use, currently it is necessary to call someone for bolt cutters to cut the latch or to breakdown the door. Calling for bolt cutters or breaking down the door causes substantial damage which would also cause necessary replacement and/or repair costing the hotel substantial expenditures to return the door and/or latch to the normal operating condition. Therefore, a tool is warranted to allow immediate access to guest rooms, especially in emergency situations, without damage to property.
It is an object of this invention to provide for the first time a tool that unlatches security latches allowing immediate entry to rooms without wasting valuable time, especially in emergency situations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool that unlatches security latches without damage to doors or latches.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool that is simple to use and that is reusable in opening security latches from the outside.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cost effective tool to enter guest rooms that have the security latches engaged without substantial costs to replace damaged latches or repair doors/frames.
If is a further object of this invention to provide a tool that is convenient for essential personnel to carry on their key ring.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool that would be a major asset in an emergency preparedness program. For example, the immediate rescue of an unconscious guest from a smoke filled room.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a security latch opener which can be used easily and conveniently to gain immediate access to a guest room that saves time and time is a precious commodity in an emergency situation, and the security latch opener does not cause damage to the security latch or the door and is simple to use.